


The Monster of Manchester

by AlauraCalamity



Category: Doctor Who, Phan, bbc - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Aliens, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, Phan - Freeform, Regenerated Doctor X Original Character, dan x phil, doctor who - Freeform, don't know what else to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlauraCalamity/pseuds/AlauraCalamity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Velouria's new friend, Dan, has been taken by a new alien race. With the help of her good friend, Phil, and a sexy alien woman who calls herself "The Doctor", she may just be able to rescue him, as well as save her fellow college students.</p>
<p>I'm really awful at summaries, but I tried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Start... Sort of.

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!** _

The incessant beeping of her alarm clock woke Velouria with a start. She dug her nails into her sheets, but stayed still, listening to the beeping and willing herself to get up. She kept her eyes shut tight and could feel herself falling asleep again. She was too tired for this crap. Her eyelids felt like sandpaper against her eyes and it felt like her limbs were twenty pounds too heavy. Had she always had this much dead weight?

Finally, she managed to push herself up into a sitting position, her head bowed and eyes droopy. Her incentive to wake up, however, was not of her own. It was her roommate, hung over and groggy from a party she had whisked off to in the late night. She had come home slobbering drunk and way-too-loud. She was singing something so loud Velouria had to cover her face with a pillow just to muffle the noise.

"Shut that damn thing off!" Jessica yelled, trying to throw one of her many multi-colored pillows across the room to hit Velouria. But, in her state of half-consciousness, she completely missed, and instead the pillow flew across the room and hit Velouria's bedside table, knocking her lamp and screaming alarm clock to the floor.

Velouria felt a surge of energy as she heard the lamp crash to the ground and she practically leaped out of bed to chase after it. At the same time, Jessica dive-bombed the floor, reaching for the alarm clock as well. The end result was a complete disaster. Their foreheads collided, rather painfully, and they both fell backwards. Val gasped, and touched the spot where their heads met. She closed her eyes against the stars she was seeing and tried to stop the room from spinning around her. She could hear Jesse slam her hand multiple times on the alarm clock, before her fist finally slammed onto the "Off" button. The alarm clock went quiet, and Jessica gave a small sigh as she fell back against the side of her bed.

"Nice going, smart one." Jesse said sarcastically, making Val open her eyes to look at her. She saw a bright red bruise start forming on her head, right in between her eyebrows. Val smirked, even though she knew she probably carried the same mark on her own throbbing head.

"Yeah, well. You're the one who threw the pillow, Einstein." She let her eyes shut again. "By the way, nice bruise."

Jesse laughed and threw a nearby slipper at her, which missed her completely and hit the wall behind the bed. "Fuck off, mate." Her English accent was always thicker when she was only half awake.

Val giggled and looked over at the calendar on the wall. Today was Friday. She let out a sigh of relief. Her weekend off. She doesn't have to go to her classes or work until Sunday. Jesse stood up first and extended her hand to Val, which she took gratefully. Once she was on her feet, she ran to fix the mess of blankets and pillows on her bed.

In the harsh morning rays of sun, Jesse watching Velouria make her bed. Birds sang outside their window and they could hear the stirrings of other students in the dorms surrounding theirs. Velouria liked having noises in the background because it gave her something to focus on, something other than the ringing in her ears she got whenever it was silent. The silence was the loudest thing to her.

Being in a dorm room always had Jessica complaining, either about their neighbors smoking pot, or the RA sneaking in her cat from home. But Velouria, she was thankful for the noises. The late night gossip in the hallway, the soft mewling of a kitten as it begged it's owner to feed it, the music from a stray stereo or television that was left on in the night.

Despite her love for noise, she hated being around people. There were few people in this world she could tolerate, or even bring herself to befriend. Luckily, Jessica was one of those people.

"Hey, are you as hungry as I am?" Jesse asked, patting her stomach gently. Val bit back an insult that almost escaped her mouth. She wanted to say she could _never_ be as hungry as Jessica was, because Jessica never stopped eating. She had the body of a model and the appetite of a sumo wrestler.

"Starving." Val said instead, walking towards their closet. "Wanna grab a bite to eat?"

"You know I do." Jesse agreed, walking to stand next to her. They peered into the closet together, mentally evaluating what to wear today. More than likely, it'll be another chilly day. Probably cloudy, it may even rain.  _Again._ Val rolled her eyes as if it's the closet's fault she couldn't think of what to wear. Not that she really had to bother picking something out. Jessica always picked her outfits anytime they went out together. According to her _darling_ roommate, she had the fashion sense of a goose with a mental disability.

Jesse chuckled behind her hand, obviously thinking the same thing Velouria was.

"Go ahead and get in the shower Val, I'll pick something out for you." She started trying to push Velouria to the bathroom. Val sighed, this time in an overly dramatic way, and went limp, falling into Jesse's arms.

"But I don't wannaaaaaa!" She wailed in fake anguish. She closed her eyes and let her tongue tip hang out, playing dead. Jesse huffed slightly and shifted Val's weight in her arms.

She leaned towards Val's ears and growled, "If you don't get your ass into the shower, I will drop you and leave you for the crows."

Velouria came back to life and laughed, straightening herself and walking to the bathroom.

"What-ever!" She shouted teasingly before shutting the door with a playful bump of her hip. Playing with her roommate was fun, and she was in a pretty good mood. She started the shower and waited until the bathroom was full of warm, thick steam that swirled around the room. She slipped into the steady stream and let the water soak her thick, unbrushed hair.

It'd been a while since Val had had a break. Normally, she was stressing over studying or working late into the night. She never really had time for parties or for personal time for herself. But now, she could enjoy herself and let herself have a break. So, as the water beat against her soaped up back, she let both the soap and the worry of her week slip away down the drain.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Velouria got out of the bathroom, there was a nice outfit laid out for her on her bed, and her roommate could be heard outside of the door, talking to someone. Val threw her towel into the closet, almost making it into the laundry basket. Instead, it caught the side, so half of it was hanging out of the bin. She put on her undergarments, and then her pale blue skinny jeans with many, many tears from years of use. They were faded and ripped, but were still holding together nicely in the areas that counted.

She put on the pretty floral tank top, something she assumed belonged to Jesse's side of the closet, and slipped on a black cardigan over it. Lastly, she slid her feet into her combat boots, the only pair of shoes she owned. As she started lacing them, she heard a knock at the door. 

"Are you decent yet?" Her roommate shouted, muffled by the door.

"Yeppers!" Val called back. Jesse came back into the dorm, followed by her boyfriend Dereck.

Dereck was from Scotland, and he was majoring in Veterinarian Medicine, the same as Velouria. His short, but obviously ginger, red hair and freckled face made his origin of birth easy to guess. And, it didn't help that he wore a lot of green as well. Today, he was sporting some slacks, and a deep, forest green dress shirt. How suave.

"Bad news, baby doll." Jesse started, looking flushed and embarrassed. She was dressed in Velouria's pale blue floral dress, and some black flats. "I forgot I was meeting Dereck's parents for breakfast today." She gulped, looking a bit nauseous. "So, rain check?"

Velouria's stomach twisted in disappointment, but she just shrugged and gave Jessica and easy smile. She tried to ignore the look of relief in her eyes.

"Yeah, sure! Rain check. I'll just go out to that coffee shop you hate and eat the fattiest, most calorie-filled brownie I can find." She said with a cheeky smile, making Jesse wrinkle her nose. Despite her love for food, she hated fatty foods. She would chug diet sodas, snack on yogurt and granola bars all day, but the second you offer her a slice of cake or a donut, she'll turn up her nose.

"That is absolutely disgusting." She said. She walked over to Dereck, wrapping one of her arms around his waist. He rested his hand on her shoulder and she rested her head on his chest. Val couldn't help but fangirl a little bit. She'd known them since she started her courses, but she never forgets how adorable they are together. They had met in elementary school when Dereck's parents decided to leave Edinburg for Manchester, and they'd been best friends ever since. 

His strong features and stature, and his bold way of dressing that made his bright hair pop. It was a nice contrast to her petite, delicate size. Jess had long, blonde hair that she curled every day, and cornflower blue eyes. Dereck's eyes were a deep green, a few shades darker than her own.

Val gagged, falling against a wall to support her body, as her hands went to her throat to fake choke herself.

"Ughhhghgguhh. You guys are so cute, and its SO GROSS." Jesse giggled, and pulled away from Dereck's side hug, grabbing his hand to lead him to the door. "Well, we're off. Don't get into too much trouble, 'kay?" She called as she went to shut the door.

"Wait." Val called, stopping them. She rushed over and pulled Jesse into a hug.

"I know you're nervous about meeting up with them," She whispered in her ear. "But you'll be fine. They love you!"

Jesse smiled and whispered her thanks, before pulling away and closing the door.

Val sighed, righting herself from the wall and plopping herself onto her bed. Her good mood was kind of deteriorating. She hated being alone. After a few seconds of feeling sorry for herself, a reminder sounded from her tummy, telling her it longed for the calorie-filled brownie she had promised. She stood up, patting her belly softly, and started for the door. To the cafe!


	2. A Day Out

On her way out, she ran into a student who had just been introduced into her Zoology class. According to the students who met him, he was studying to be a Marine Biologist. She didn't know him very well, but she had to admit, he was adorable. He had dark brown hair, which was shaved on the sides and long on the top. His eyes were gorgeous, with a chocolate-y color and a beautiful, almost feminine shape, with long lashes. He was talking to another kid, named Phil. Phil was in journalism, and was a very good friend to Val. He's the one who convinced her to come to school in Cardiff.

Phil gestured over to her, and she walked over. "Hey, Val! How've ya been? Meet Dan, Dan Howell. He's new here."

Val smiled, holding out a hand that Dan shook with a shy grin. "Hi, I'm Dan." He said, his accent was British, just like Phil and Jesse's, and he said everything very articulately. "Very nice to meet you." 

"Nice to meet you too, Dan, I'm Velouria. You can call me Val, though." She said, her face heating up. She wasn't very good at talking to people, and meeting a cute boy was making her very nervous. He gave another shy grin, a half-smile that suited his awkward confidence very well. 

 "See, my new _friend_ here," Phil smiled, elbowing Dan softly in the ribs. "Needs someone to hang out with. He's too shy to ask, so I'll ask for him."

Val giggled, a high pitched laugh that Velouria didn't think she could make. God, she was awkward. "So, does that mean you aren't joining us?"

"Nah, I've got class soon. But, he and I are going out for drinks with a few friends later, if you'd like to join us?"

Velouria thought about it. "Sure, sounds good. Can I bring Jesse?"

"Yeah, the more the merrier." He looked at Dan, giving him a cute smile, his blue eyes sparkling. Val was taken aback by the look Phil was giving Dan. If Val didn't know any better, she'd say it was... Love, that radiated in his eyes. But, Val knew better. She shook her head to clear it. She was being ridiculous. Phil walked off and Dan stood next to her awkwardly. 

"So..." He started, rocking on his heels. "Where to?"

Val smiled nervously, her face heating up again. "Uh, I was on my way to a cafe just down the road. That okay?"

"Do they have Cinnamon Spice Lattes?" He asked, intrigued.

"Yep!"

"Let's go."

 

* * *

  


By the time they were exiting the coffee shop, the sky had turned stormy and dark. Dan shuddered as the cold wind hit him, and he looked up at the sky. Dark, angry-looking clouds were covering the sun, and the air smelled like clean air and wet grass. Excitement filled Velouria's heart, which was fluttering like a crazy bird. She was so passionate about the rain. It never failed to make her feel better. It was as if the rain could wash away her sadness, at any time of day.

"Its gonna rain soon.." Dan said, biting his bottom lip slightly in thought. "We should probably head back to the dorms, and wait for Phil to come back." Val smiled, looking at Dan. He was cute, but it was pretty obvious he had feelings for Phil. While they were talking in the coffee shop, he would mostly talk about all of the crazy things they did together, and about their plans to move in together after University. Of course, most of the reason she knew he loved Phil was the look he got when he would tell a story, his eyes going distant, and his voice filled with a nostalgic passion that made Val's heart melt like butter.

"Yeah, we should get going. Although, I'd love to walk through the rain." Val frowned, only slightly disappointed when Dan shook his head.

"I hate the rain. It's all.." He trailed off for a second, and wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Wet."

"No shit, Sherlock." Val laughed. "When water falls from the sky, it tends to be wet." She put a finger to her lip, pretending to be thinking deeply. "Come to think of it, I think.. Yes, indeed. I believe ALL water is wet."

Dan pouted his lip, trying not to laugh at her teasing. "Rude."

She bumped his shoulder playfully as they started walking together, which caused him to bump her back. "Oh, I'm the rude one?" She feigned an insulted look.

His voice went shrill in self-defense. "EXCUSE YOU!" He exclaimed. "YOU STARTED IT! Don't even mess with me. I'll fuck you up, mate."

"Psh. Whatever, little posh man."

"Uhm, no. I'm not posh." He held up a sassy finger at her. "I'm _articulate._ "

Just then, as if on an impulse, Val pushed Dan into some bushes. He screamed, a cross between shrill laughter and a nervous shout. He got up, and turned towards her, glaring. "I'll get ya for that."

Velouria started laughing, because he had a few flowers and branches stuck in his hair. It almost looked like he was wearing a flower crown. "You look _beautiful_ your majesty." She gasped in between hysterical laughs and giving him a small curtsy. He took a few steps towards her, starting to reach out, but she dodged and started running towards the dorms, laughing along the way.

He shouted at her, some kind of threat, and started running after her. Luckily, she was fast, despite her curvy figure. She could run like she was weightless, though she didn't do it often. She left him behind, turning on a sharp corner and hiding behind the fountain. This, to her, was the best part. Because of the run, adrenaline was running through her veins. She was crouched, and hiding, with her heartbeat in her ears and her breathing heavy. Everything about her stance readied her for when he'd find her, ready to start running again. She shifted her weight between her feet. Of course, like any good adrenaline high, comes the worst part. How slow time passes while you're waiting. It could've been minutes, or it could've only been a few seconds. However long it was, she was bored rather quickly. She wanted to run again, and she could feel the excitement from earlier starting to dissipate.

She stood up and looked around, half-expecting to see him waiting patiently for her. But, she couldn't find him at all. Not until she heard his scream. There was no hint of laughter, this time. It was filled with horror. She looked around the courtyard, desperately trying to find him. Another scream, this time it was her name, coming from above.

" **VELOURIAAAAA!** " Dan screamed, dangling in the air. He was being held by a light, which was coming from a large UFO that looked like something out of a bad CGI movie. Velouria gasped, her hand going to her mouth. Dan. Dan was being abducted. By aliens? Probably. Val couldn't fathom what she was seeing, and she couldn't tell if it scared the crap out of her or excited her unbelievably. The light started dissipating, and with it went Dan. She didn't have her glasses, so she could _barely_ see what happened, but it looked like he teleported into the ship.

 

The ship started to fly off, if she were to guess by the position of the setting sun, east. It was moving, very slowly, away from her. She couldn't hear Dan's screams anymore, and the quad was eerily silent, besides the trickling of water from the fountain next to her. She sat down heavily on the edge of the fountain, griping the sides tight. She had her head lowered, staring into her lap, ignoring the tiny splashes of water against her back. 

 

Of course, it'd be just her luck. She makes a new friend, she _finally_  decides to be social for once, and he gets abducted by aliens. She's had cases like this. Well, okay, her friends weren't ever abducted by aliens, _exactly_. But she has very bad luck with making new friends, without screwing it up in one way or another. This was both typical, and new!

 

She sighed heavily, looking around the quad. She knew she should be disturbed at how she just watched her new friend get abducted by aliens, but she was also a bit depressed that she was alone now. And, even if she did freak out, who would believe her? She doesn't have many friends, and she didn't know anyone who believed aliens existed except...

She stood up so fast, the blood rushed to her head. She grabbed her head and tried to blink through the stars in her eyes, tangling her hair in her hand. Damn it Velouria, get your rear in gear! No more wallowing in self-pity! You've got a cute little nerd to hunt down!


	3. A Cute Little Nerd

She stood outside of Phil's classroom, tugging at the bottom of her T-shirt nervously. She watched the clock across the hall, eagerly awaiting for the minute and a half to pass by. When it finally did, and the teacher excused the class, Phil was the last one out. He was adjusting his glasses, struggling to hold both of his textbooks.

"Need any help with that?" Velouria asked, smiling.

"Oh, hey Val!" He gushed happily. "I'm so glad you're here! Class was so boring, and I just wanted it to end. The professor had a substitute, so class wasn't as fun as it should've been if Professor Howlter was there. Anyways, how was hanging out with Dan? I hope you both had fun with each other! Where did you go, what did you do?"

Val widened her eyes in surprise at how fast Phil was talking. He was now trying to catch his breath. "Woah, speed racer, calm your tits. Hanging out with Dan was fun, but.." She trailed off a bit, noticing Phil was looking around, probably searching for Dan.

As if to confirm her suspicions, he asked, "Hey, speak of the devil. Where is he? I wanted to tell him about class too." He looked a bit disappointed.

"Oh, well, uh.. Hey, can we go somewhere? Like, the coffee shop or the quad. I've gotta tell you something. Something.. Important."

 

* * *

 

Phil looked kind of like a fish, an adorable fish with beautiful blue eyes, whenever he was surprised. And now, he turned those wide, ocean-like eyes at her, his mouth in the shape of an "o".

"What do you mean? You watched Dan... Like, you saw Dan get..." He couldn't manage the words.

"Abducted by aliens." Velouria said, playing with a strand of her hair. They were now in her dorm room, Phil sitting on her bed, and her pacing around the room. "Yeah, I told you it would be weird and very unbelievable."

Phil was quiet, just watching her pace across the room. "Y'know, if I didn't already believe aliens existed, I'd think you were crazy. But, luckily for you, I believe you." He said slowly. He stood up, walking over to her. "But know this. If you and Dan are trolling me, I'll stop talking to you for a month! At least!" He crossed his arms over his chest. "So, what do we do now?"

Velouria scratched her head, biting her lip softly. "I-I don't know.. I guess, we could go back to where he was taken?"

"Sounds like a good of a place as any. Let's go!"

 

* * *

 

They paced about the fountain, looking for signs of an alien abduction. Of course, seeing as they've only read about alien abduction online, they didn't know what exactly an alien abduction would even look like. They sat down together on the edge of the fountain, their spirits low. A weird, high pitched whirring noise sounded somewhere close by, but they ignored it, looking at each other.

"So, that was completely, and utterly pointless. Any more ideas, Philly?" Val asked, digging her nails into the marble fountain. This useless manhunt was getting them nowhere, and she felt awful. She was basically the reason he was kidnapped. She couldn't explain why she was responsible, but she felt like it was all her fault.

"I've got nothing. I suppose, we could... Wait and see if they bring him back?" Phil stared down at the ground, looking miserable. "Damn, I.. I dunno what to do. Val, what if he never comes back?" His voice picked up, and he started sounding hysterical. "There was so much I wanted to do, so much I wanted to say. I've known the guy for four years, and I never got to tell him-" His words cut off at the end and his eyes started watering.

Val hugged him close, rubbing small circle into his back gently. "Hey, hey. Calm down, Phil. You're okay, he's okay, and we'll be okay." Silence fell around them, and they sat watching the red sky grow darker as the sun disappeared behind the buildings. The only thing they could hear was the soft hiccups from Phil as he cried quietly.

Suddenly, a thick English accent, sounding like someone from northern England if Val had to guess, cut through the silence. "Evening."

Val turned her head slightly to the right to see a very, very attractive woman. She had thick, pink lips and very pretty brown eyes that sparkled with mischief, as if she was always up to something. Her hair was dark brown and curled, a little longer than shoulder length. She was dressed in a white pressed shirt, and a cute, very tight, brown vest that showed her curves very well. Velouria could feel her cheeks heating up, and she tapped Phil's shoulder gently to get his attention. He looked up at her, and then switched his bemused, tear-filled stare to the attractive stranger.

The woman smiled, a dimple appearing on her right cheek. "Something bothering you, chap?" She asked, her voice was a bit high pitched, but soothing with her accent.

Phil sniffled a little, and wiped his eyes. He looked like a spanked puppy. "I just lost my best friend.."

Her left eyebrow lifted in an intrigued expression, and a small smirk appeared on her lips. This made Velouria's stomach burn with anger and confusion. What the hell is this girl on about? What's she smirking at?


	4. The Doctor

 

 

"So, you two are who I'm looking for, then." The woman's smirk widened into a welcoming smile, and she held out her hand to Phil, who took it shakily. "I'm the Doctor, and you are?"

"M-My names Phil. And this," He gestured to Val, "Is Velouria, but we call her Val."

Velouria, slightly annoyed at how cheerful this 'Doctor' woman is while Phil was crying, frowned and stared at the Doctor's outstretched hand. "So, uhm, _Doctor_."

"Yes, Velouria?" She turned her thousand watt smile to her, but before Val could continue, the Doctor started rambling. "Interesting name, Velouria. Its very pretty. Who named you? Your mother? Father?"

The rambling took Val off guard. She couldn't exactly figure out what to say in response. "I-I.. Thank you.. I think.." She stuttered nervously, her cheeks heating up again. "Doctor, what did you mean?"

"What did I mean by what?" The Doctor asked, looking genuinely confused. Velouria was relieved she wasn't the only one.

"By, 'You two are who I'm looking for?'" This girl is so _weird._ But, despite how frustrating she was, Val had to admit she had a certain charm to her. The Doctor's face lit up at the question and smiled widely.

"Oh, right! Yes, you two are the people I need to help me find that kid that got abducted. He's your friend, right? The one you lost?" She grabbed both college by the hand, and pulled them off of the fountain. "Let's go!"

Velouria ripped her hand away from the Doctor's and grabbed Phil's other hand, pulling him over to her. This made the Doctor stop pulling, though she didn't let go of Phil. "Who the hell do you think you are, _Doctor?_ " She asked, annoyance finally overcoming her. 

"I believe you just said who I am. I'm the Doctor." She gently tugged on Phil. "Come on!"

Val tugged back, trying to be careful despite the rage starting to burn in her belly. "Who even is the Doctor? What kind of _NAME_ is 'the Doctor', exactly?" She didn't really want the answers to the questions, though she was curious. She was mostly just trying to find ammunition for insults aimed towards this weird girl. 

The Doctor frowned, and let go of Phil. "Well, that's just it. The Doctor. Had it for a long time now. I'm just the Doctor."

Val felt herself calming down, and let go of Phil too. He stood there, looking between the two women. Velouria straightened herself, and cleared her throat. "I apologize for my anger, it was unnecessary."

The Doctor scoffed, and said under her breath, "You could say _that_ again."

Velouria continued as if she hadn't said anything, straightening her top. She held out a hand to the other woman. "Can we try this again? From the beginning?"

Val tried to smile, though she was sure it came out as more of a grimace. But, her forced smile was soon turned to a real one, when the Doctor smiled back and grabbed her hand, pumping it so eagerly that her arm was wiggling up and down furiously.

Velouria giggled at the silliness, and thought about how... addictive her grin was. It was very toothy, and goofy, and her eyes shined with reflective happiness. After her hand was free, and very sweaty, Val clapped her own hands together, rubbing them eagerly. "Alright, now. explain."

"Well, first off, your friend, Dan was it? Yes, Dan. I'm sure that's right. Anyway, he was kidnapped by an alien, correct?" Velouria noticed the Doctor talked quite spastically, barely taking a breath. Before either of them could say anything, the Doctor continued. "See, I think, as you two are the ones who saw him get abducted, you two could help me find this race and stop them, and hopefully, get your friend back."

"Wait, why would you wanna help us get our friend back? And how would we help?" Phil asked, finally speaking up again.

"Did I say I _wanted_ to help you get your friend back? The answer is no. I'm just after the bastards that took him. But, kill two birds with one stone, right? And, you two could help me because they will come back again, tonight, as per their pattern, and they'll specifically be looking for the people who spotted them."

"How do you know all of this?" Velouria asked.

"I've been watching them since the first disappearance on campus. I just don't understand what they want with college students, and why they only come at certain times every day. It is very curious, indeed, but I'm sure we can figure it out. You guys in?" She looked back and forth between them, smiling eagerly.

 

"Wait, I still have questions. We've all heard about the disappearances, but why do aliens want _college_ kids?" Phil asked, looking confused. "Are they trying to get some young blood?"

 

The Doctor shrugged her shoulders, a large smile still on her face. She leaned towards the both of them, and gave them a cheeky wink. "That's what I'm trying to figure out." She straightened herself, looking at Velouria. "So, shall we?"

 

Val looked at Phil, who looked back with big blue eyes. "Are you going to come?"

 

Phil straightened himself, looking both scared and determined. "Of course I'm coming! I'm going to find my best friend, scared or not."

 

Velouria looked back at the Doctor, who was grinning at her. "Alright, we'll go with you, to find our friend. But, we should stop by my room first."


	5. T.A.R.D.I.S? (It's bigger on the inside!)

Jesse was back in the room, curled on her bed watching television when the group wandered in. She sat up, watching as Phil and the Doctor filed in after Velouria. "Hey Val, having a party? 'Cause, if so, I need to find somewhere else to sleep. I've got testing tomorrow."

Velouria deadpanned at her friend. "How many friends do you imagine a shut-in like me has? Of course I'm not throwing a party,you dip. We just have some stuff to do, and I came to grab my 'just-in-case' bag, since I might not come home tonight."

"Oh, well. Are you at least going to introduce me to your..." Her eyes darted to Phil and the Doctor, who both smiled awkwardly back at her. "Friends?" She asked, twirling a blonde hair around her finger.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. These two," she said, jabbing a thumb over her shoulder at both Phil and the Doctor, "Would be Phil Lester, and.. And the Doctor." Phil reached to shake Jesse's hand, but she ignored it, staring at the Doctor. " _The_ Doctor? So, what, you're a graduate here, or something?

The Doctor smiled, coming to stand next to Velouria, who was busy looking through her dresser. "Nah, I'm just a visitor, passing through." She looked at Val. "How long will you be taking, then? I think I'll watch some telly with your roommate, if you don't mind." Then, she sat down on Velouria's bed, her head turned towards the TV, though her eyes were still focused on Velouria.

 Velouria was too busy to notice. She found her messenger bag that was filled with a few essential items, such as extra clothes, a spare toothbrush, hairbrush, her glasses, and a pair of running shoes. She put her glasses on, sliding them up the bridge of her nose. She grabbed an extra notepad and pencil, stuffing them into the bag. She slung her bag over her shoulder, and rushed to her closet to grab an extra jacket.

 "Alright, I think we're good." She turned to look at the Doctor, noticing the Doctor was already watching her. Her cheeks started heating up, much to her own dismay, and she nervously tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "W-What are you looking at?"

 The Doctor stood up, and walked over to Velouria, still staring at her. She was a good five inches taller than Velouria, so Val had to look up to meet the Doctor's eyes. "I'm looking at you." She whispered, so Phil and Jesse couldn't hear them. They were too busy chatting about what was on the TV to even notice. "You're a rather curious person.. I've just asked you, as a complete stranger, to accompany me to find a group of aliens that have been kidnapping college students for the past two weeks. Yet, you just willingly accepted, packed a bag, and seem to be eager to catch something most don't even believe exists."

 "You're a curious person, too, Doctor."

 "I have to be."

 "And hey, Phil wanted to come too. Why aren't you whispering to him?"

 "Phil is obviously in love with the boy that was abducted tonight. You are not." The Doctor raised her eyebrow questioningly, smirking. "Are you?"

 "No.."

 The Doctor gave a satisfied smile."DIdn't think so." She started to walk away, when Velouria grabbed her wrist.

 Velouria, despite herself, grinned. "You said I was a curious person, and that I was eager to catch something most didnt think existed."

 "Yes, why are you so willing to follow a stranger, after hearing about all of those disappearances? Nobody in their right mind would do that."

 "Who ever said I was in my right mind?" Velouria giggled.

 The Doctor stared at her, her eyes searching Velouria's. Then, she blinked, and all that was left in her eyes was the childlike amusement she seemed to always have. "Point taken. Shall we?"

 

* * *

 

 

This was probably the weirdest thing Velouria has ever done, if she were to stop and think about it. She wasn't a very trusting person, and had a hard time believing herself, let alone a complete stranger. She couldn't understand why she trusted the Doctor so much. If anyone else came to her and told her they'd be going hunting for aliens, she'd probably laugh and tell them she wasn't going to fall for a stupid college prank.

 

Maybe it was the wisdom the Doctor had in her eyes, and the sadness she tried to hide with childlike playfulness, but she knew the Doctor was trustworthy, as well as important. She carried herself like she owned the universe, like it was her own personal playground.

 

Now, she and Phil were watching the Doctor fiddle with the door of a blue Police Box, something Val had never seen before. According to Phil, they were installed around 1877, and were used to alert the police with a large flashing light at the top. They were in the middle of the courtyard, but class had started, so there weren't too many people around. Those few that were walking around seemed not to take notice of them, or the strange box.

 

"So, why exactly are we trying to get into an 1877-era police box with no indication that its hooked up? I mean, even if we could get into there, the police won't help us catch aliens. They'd call us a bunch of loons and confiscate it." Phil looked very confused, scratching his head.

 

The Doctor smiled, and opened the door, ushering them in. Phil went in, but Velouria just stood there, arms crossed over her chest. She looked at the Doctor, who let the door close behind Phil, and was waiting for Val to go in.

 

"I'm not getting in there. There's no room." Val said, an incredulous look on her face.

 

"Of course there is. Come on, then. Off you trot, into the box." She waved her hands, as if to shoo her into the box.

 

Velouria rolled her eyes to the sky, as if the answer would be written in the stars above her. Then, she walked into the police box.

 

To her complete surprise, she didn't walk into Phil, or a wall, like she expected to. Instead, she walked into an alien room. Alien was the only way to explain it! The walls were a sort of orange color, and in the middle of the room was a large type of machinery that had  a similar shape to an apple core on a large platform. The platform was glowing from underneath, a bright teal color. A soft whirring noise, similar to that of a fast computer fan, was emanating from the core. Seeing something so strange, so alien, made both panic and adrenaline sweep through her veins. She ran out of the box, and turned, staring at it. She walked to the side, looking around to see any additions to the box. But, there was nothing even close around it. Just a few rose bushes about six feet away.

 

She approached cautiously, her heart pounding in her ears, and opened the door to look inside. The Doctor was standing there, her hands in her pockets, looking relaxed. Velouria walked slowly inside, looking everywhere she could. She wished she had more eyes so she could see everything all at once. There was so much machinery and space.

 

She met the Doctor's eyes, completely weirded out. "U-Uhm, Doctor?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"I-It's... It's bigger. Bigger than the outside. Bigger on the inside."

 

"Yep, it sure is."

 

Velouria looked around again, before walking up onto the platform, next to the Doctor. "Is this an alien ship?"

 

"Uh, yeah."

 

"Are you alien?"

 

"It would appear so."

 

"Oh. Okay.. Well." Velouria nodded, dazed. "Okay then. You're alien. That's cool." She noticed she couldn't see Phil. "Where did Phil go?"

 

The Doctor raised her eyebrows, and ignored the question. "You're not going to start crying, or beg me to let you go? You don't think I'm kidnapping you?"

 

Val giggled. "If you're abducting me, you're a very polite kidnapper. Plus, I do believe I promised to help you catch those other aliens. Now, stop ignoring my question. Where is Phil?"

 

The Doctor smiled, and pointed to a door Val hadn't noticed before. "Through there, second door on the right. He's experiencing culture shock, at the moment. Wouldn't recommend bothering him."

 

Velouria paused, debating on whether to stay away or go after him, but decided to stay away. "Alright.. So, you're an alien, and we're in your ship. Next step?"

 

"Right! Of course. We need to send out a message for our little friends, telling them I found you. Turns out, according to the transmissions they've been sending out, they are currently looking for you. Not Phil, you. Why didn't you tell me he wasn't there when your friend got kidnapped? I wouldn't have brought him aboard."

 

"Because you wouldn't have brought him aboard. Listen, I don't know if you picked this up or not, but Phil is completely in love with Dan, and has been since they met. I'm not getting Dan without Phil's help." Velouria crossed her arms again. "So, how are we going to start the transmission?"

 

The Doctor looked at her for a second, admiration shining in those lovely brown eyes. "If you insist. I'm warning you now, this is a very dangerous mission."

 

"I didn't exactly think it'd be a walk in the park." Velouria mumbled under her breath.

 

"Anyways, I'll just give her a little of this, and," She pulled a lever and then pressed a button, and then twisted another lever around in a circle twice. It looked complicated and odd. "We'll be set. Now, be quiet, and put this on." She tossed Velouria a rope, from seemingly nowhere. "It'll make you look like a captive."

 

Velouria looked at the rope in her hands, unsure of how she'd put this on by herself, when a pair of shaky, pale hands grabbed them from her. She looked up to see Phil, smiling with tears in his eyes.

 

"Don't worry, I'll tie you up. I'm okay now." He started wrapping the rope around her arms, and then used the last bit of rope to tie it in a knot. She looked sort of like a damsel in distress, about to be put on train tracks by an evil man with a curly mustache.

 

Phil stepped back to briefly admire his handy work, and then he leaned towards Velouria. "How'd you know about Dan? Like, my feelings for him?"

 

"Psh, Phil, you were worrying about never being able to tell him something. It was obviously important, and you were clearly distraught. It only could've been a few things, and I am certain you aren't pregnant." She said, making Phil laugh.

 

"Enough jokes, you two. The transmission is about to begin. Phil, hide. Val, come sit by me." The Doctor ordered, her playfulness gone. She was kind of scary when she was serious, but it was kind of.. Hot. Velouria blushed furiously and banished the thought as soon as she could. What the hell was she thinking? She obeyed, walking over to the Doctor. 

The Doctor turned to Velouria and put her finger up in warning. "Now, sit down and shut up, would you? If you can, act frightened. Widen your eyes, frown, do _something._ They need to believe I kidnapped you."

 

Velouria nodded, and took in a deep breath. She was a pretty good liar, she could _totally_ pull this off. Right? Velouria sighed. Her inner thoughts always doubted her, and she knew she was going to psyche herself out if she kept this up. So, instead of thinking, she bit her lip hard enough to force tears to her eyes, hoping she looked scared. A giant hologram of sorts popped up, taking Velouria off-guard. She shifted her weight, trying not to rock on her heels like she normally did when she was anxious. She also had an overwhelming desire to play with the end of her shirt.

 

A large.. bug-like face stared at her through the hologram. It was like a mix between a bee and a worm, with a thick body that was slick with slime and antennas poking from its rather bulbous head. Velouria could only see parts of the body from the hologram, but she could see some large, bee-like wings protruding from its back. Its mouth was almost non existent, until  it opened its mouth to speak. She was expecting a slurred, alien language, but it seemed this creature spoke.. English?

 

"I demand to know who is attempting to contact the great Exaldrian race." He spoke, in a low and raspy voice. His mouth was actually quite large, with rows and rows of pointed fangs. He twitched his antennas in annoyance.

 

The Doctor puffed her chest out, and took a deep breath to speak. When she did, she threw her voice perfectly, with grace, as well as confidence. "I am the Doctor, and I have something I think you may like." She said, her strong voice commanding respect.

 

"Oh, yeah?" Asked the creature, in a very sarcastic tone. "What could you _possibly_ have for me, _Doctor_?" He said the last word like it left a nasty taste in his mouth.

 

The Doctor grabbed Velouria, rather roughly, and pulled her into the line of sight for the creature. She wanted to be upset for how rough the Doctor was being, but when she got a full on look at the creature, she was paralyzed with fear. He had over 100 eyes, all looking at her and blinking at different times. She gulped, holding back a scream of fear. No time to back out, you're in this!

 

 The creature made a noise of delight, or at least, Velouria guessed he was delighted. It was hard to tell. But, the sound he made was similar to a cats purr and a snake's hiss, at the same time, but in a much deeper tone. His voice came through again, sounding intrigued and surprised.

"The human! This is the human who saw us! How did you capture her?"

 

The Doctor smirked, adjusting her vest. "I have my ways." Her smirk fell into a determined frown. "Permission to come aboard?"

 

"Permission denied. We can just have her teleport here, no need for a personal introduction."

 

"Unfortunately, then, I am going to decline, and release her, underneath the Majora Proclamation."

 


End file.
